Imperfection
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Naruto has had it up to 'here' with Sasuke acting like he's single. Sakura, is shown how her assumptions are far from right. SASUNARU, one sided sakusasu, as always.


**Er...Hi, me again. As you can tell I'm putting off work again...hehe :S**

**Warnings: SasuNaru and oneside SakuSasu (as always)**

**Plot: Kakashi proves to Sakura how perfect the boys are for each other.**

**Disclaimer:...so...yeah...not mine...totally...**

It was always about me. I mean, I could tell Sasuke wanted me. He glared at the people he liked more than the people he hated, it was his thing. Well, even though Naruto told me otherwise I knew I was right. The blonde moron wouldn't know right from wrong if it was on his face.

I smiled sweetly at Sasuke who didn't even grunt like normal as he walked past me and ran straight at Naruto. I glared at the blonde who was called my 'friend'. He is so selfish. He thinks that just because he grew up without parents mean he can act like that, well my mum says he's trying his best and so does dad but they don't realise how stupid he is!

I watched as Naruto was dragged behind and bush and then I heard a deep, sexy, heart throbbing voice (obviously Sasuke's) say,

"What the fuck dobe? I woke up alone this morning with a rather...emotionless note left by the bed...care to explain?" Naruto looked frightened as Sasuke pressed him further up against the tree.

"You...are so selfish! You know I spent ages trying to get you to confess since I could easily tell how you felt but no! You wanted to stay single so people wouldn't hurt but I got fed up and when you did confess I was overjoyed! I left last night because after 7 months you have still not even hinted to anyone that you are no longer single! I'm fed up with you being so bloody...urgh!" Naruto's rant made me gawp. Sasuke confessed? To who? Was it to me? 7 months ago I did have a small chat with him about Naruto but that can't have been a confession to me...

"I only have one person in my mind...I don't see why anyone else should know how I feel about people and this person is all I care about...my dumb blonde" INO?" WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE CHOOSE INO? "dobe" I almost died. I leaned in, hoping I was just misunderstanding how Sasuke just called the blonde freak his special person. I slid across the grass only to see Kakashi's hair in the tree before smiling.

"You are just so..." Naruto pressed his lips up against Sasuke's ear which made the latter blush slightly. "I lov-" Sasuke slammed Naruto into a tree and then said,

"You wanted me to confess in front of people. Well Kakashi and Sakura are watching now. How about that?"

"You don't have to force yourself, I was just being mean and-"

"Naruto I love you. More than anything in the world. You love me for a reason I cannot fathom but I love you for your personality, generosity, caring and giving. I love your smile, eyes, cute face when you blush at my antics at home...and most of all, I love your tattoo, because without that demon being sealed inside of you, you wouldn't have become who you are today. Who I've come to love" Naruto was blushing like mad, making tomatoes cry in shame but was also grinning like a maniac as he simply said,

"I'll show you how much I love you later" Naruto whispered as he leapt onto Sasuke and kissed him. I leapt down from a tree and tore Sasuke away from Naruto, making Naruto whine in annoyance as he glared at me.

"Sasuke!" I yelled, watching as his expression looked...almost like disgust as me. "You love me! I know you do, because I can tell! You never spoke to that blonde freak" Naruto winced and Sasuke growled but I spoke ok, "And you always paired up with me-"

"Only because I'd get hard watching Naruto fight topless" said blonde blushed as I felt my confidence fall,

"And I don't make you hard?" I thought' I've gone for that'...

"Nothing about you even attracts me in the slightest. _Nothing!_"

"FUCK OFF SLUT! I DETEST YOUR EXISTANCE! WE ARE A TEAM AT _WORK! _NOT OUT IN THE OPEN! You take your stupid pink head back home and cry a river for all I care, but leave Naruto and I alone!" I was ready to lash out at Naruto when I felt an arm circle my waist and a happy voice say,

"Well well boys, we'll be off now, thanks for that lovely display and have fun at home" I swear I heard the wink.

When Kakashi finally got me to calm down outside a flower shop, I felt myself ready to break down.

"Sakura...those two are special" I knew who he meant, "They both have no one in the world, and if they do, they're crazy arse holes who kill people for fun. So when they are alone, they change. Sasuke isn't like how you see him, he feels emotions, he shows them, but not to us. Only to Naruto, his lover, friend and soul mate.

"What I'm trying to say is that they complete each other. When they were little, they were best friends, only did Naruto's abuse and Sasuke's family split them apart, and when they died Sasuke was too upset to think about Naruto but now they have the time and I can easily say they will be together for a long time." Kakashi sighed as I pouted, "Let me show you"

When we arrived outside a window, I noticed Sasuke hugging Naruto gently on the sofa, their head touching and small smiles graced their faces as they watched something obviously funny yet scary.

My eyes skimmed over the way Sasuke had one arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, and was gently casting his fingers through blonde locks. Naruto was smiling as Sasuke gently used his other arm to stroke the blonde's thigh in a loving and slightly sexual fashion. I growled but Kakashi only put a finger too his lips so shut me up.

The next thing I saw was rather heart-warming and stunning. Naruto frowned and turned off the TV, his mouth moved swiftly as he spoke about something which obviously bothered him, Sasuke listening inventively as the blond rambled on and on until he paused for a reply. There was a contemplative look on Sasuke's face until he spoke slowly, mouth forming perfect words which obviously cheered Naruto up, since a large smile stretched across his face.

I felt a hand over my mouth to stifle a gasp when I saw Sasuke lean down and kiss the blonde delicately. The tender brush of his pale fingers across a smooth tan cheek made me feel like I was betraying their privacy and I frowned. Kakashi was smiling with glee behind me and I watched as Naruto giggled into the kiss, earning him a smile off Sasuke before they started to get a bit more heated.

I jerked away and yanked Kakashi away from the window until we were far away, so I could yell at him without being heard by _them_.

"What the fuck Kakashi?"

"Do you see it now?" I paused...yes. I could see where he was coming from...and I understood Sasuke had never even listened to me, and he was almost like some sort of slave to Naruto's words.

"Yeah." I grimaced as I realised I would never get anything I wanted from either boy before letting a grim expression cross my face and sighing. "It's clear enough now. I get it. I'll stop hounding them..." Kakashi nodded and flickered away, probably back towards Iruka. He was obviously mad for the other man, it showed in the giggled and mumbled 'dolphin' under his breath.

I took a quick peek into the window again to see that they had moved off the sofa, but not before clocking the two shirts and pair of jeans on the floor.

I smiled and flitted away, I wasn't wanted there.

*********************************************************  
**Felt a bit bad for Sakura at the end but...so what, she'll find someone else. :P xxxx**


End file.
